Roommates are Overrated
by Princess Kaminari of the Sand
Summary: Rowan Freeman, possibly the world's biggest failure. In attempt to shape her into a better person, her insanely rich parents ship her off to a snobby prep school, where she meets Deidara. Rowan's already red and blushing, but he just so happens to be her dorm mate. Clearly, Rowan's Deidara doesn't plan to make her high school years easy, so she plays along with his games..


**Part One: Freshman Year**

* * *

_Hey, readers and alpacas, it's Princess Kaminari, with another story! (I fully expect you to be cheering my name in celebration right now.) Since I'm an idiot who makes decisions that range from mildly disturbing to excruciatingly horrible, I have decided, that on top of my other two fanfics (which you should totally check out), I've decided to start another one._

_However, let me tell you that my reasoning is fully justified! I was playing my favorite video game, Naruto Shippuden: Rising Storm 3, and totally got turned on- I mean.. I appreciated Deidara's amazing fighting moves.. And stuff.. _

_So I decided to create this fan fiction! (Applaud, peasant.)_

_Yes, this is a bad choice to make, but what else would you expect from your favorite Princess? I'm you're favorite Princess.. RIGHT?!_

_Uploads may take a while, because I am a complete League of Legends addict, even though I suck horribly. _

_Okay, so on with the song of the story! This is my first time letting a song represent my story.._

_Ahem._

**_Hurry up and Save Me : Nightcore Remix_**

_Yes, because the main character and I are obsessed with happy hardcore, nya~_

_Well, enjoy this story, all you fangirls and fanboys! And if you haven't already, if you enjoy the Akatsuki and Gaara, check out my other two fanfics, **Sand vs Bubbles** and **Akatsuki Bunnies!**_

_Darn, I swore off of shameless advertisement.. Oh well. Let the story begin!_

_-Princess Kaminari of the Sand_

* * *

Well, this whole situation is awesome. Totally awesome. Who wouldn't want to be shipped off to a snobby prep school by their insanely rich and strict parents? Hooray, I'm so totally excited!

At least, that's what I told my parents. I was pretty good at the whole lying thing, so it was easy to deceive my arrogant father and spoiled mom. However, I was naturally against the entire idea of spending my magical high school years in a stupid academy. Kingsley Private Academy, to be more specific.

As I lay on my bed, debating whether I should jump off a cliff or not, I scowled. I mean, the high school had opposite gender dorms! When I was younger, I would've fangirled that I would hopefully meet the man of my dreams or something cheesy like that, but now I was sure that I'd be paired up with a sweaty, stupid idiot who was a total douchebag. Of course, I was also well assured that I would be groped 24/7.

But of course, the dumb school system covered it up by saying in the most professional way possible, that it was designed so that the students would get the "full learning experience". Strangely enough, my parents, who would normally sue the first boy I even so much as looked at, were totally on board with the idea.

But let's not forget the main reason my parents sent me to this educational hell! The big reason is because.. I fail at life! Yup. Fantastic, right? I'm so much of a failure that the only way I actually got into the school was because my parents had to pay extra money. Yeah, they had to pay a huge fee just to let a failure like me into that stuck up school. Apparently, every other student there is some sort of prodigy, who took college courses and did a bunch of other genius activities.

However, the worst part was that I was being kicked out of my house(okay, more like mansion), tomorrow. Yeah, _tomorrow_. My precious summer of anime and video gaming was ending! I was going to be stuck doing equations and writing reports on the social impacts of the potato! Gosh, jumping off a cliff sounds like such a great idea. Too bad there aren't any cliffs around here..

"Why me..?" I moaned at my Ahri poster. "I don't deserve this.."

* * *

"Now, Rowan, this year you will earn exceptional grades and join as many sports teams as you can. I also expect you to join the math club, and the.."

I looked out my limo window. My dad was professionally reciting his annoying as heck expectations. I never fulfilled them, though, and this year would be no different. I narrowed my eyes. The curriculum was three grades ahead of what I was studying! How on earth was I supposed to know how to keep my grades up? Before tears of frustration could pool in my eyes, I turned to my father.

"Bye, dad." I said quickly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mom wasn't there- she had a tanning appointment.

Oh, I feel so important..

Dad sighed. "Be good Rowan. Remember your grades!"

I got out of the limo without another word, hauling my backpack with me. My school supplies had been delivered to my dorm, which was _#224_. An even number, thank goodness. I would've gone totally OCD crazy otherwise.

I waved as the limo pulled away, and I was left all alone. With my dad's punctuality obsession, I was thirty minutes early, leaving me to gaze in a horrified awe at the towering academy in front of me. The castle-like structure was very likely to attack my weakest point-navigation.

I couldn't stand navigation. Compasses, maps, grids, they confused the heck out of me, so I was sure to get hopelessly lost in the facility. Woo-hoo.

The worry about joining a new school reminded me about my old middle school years. Waves of sadness swam through me, snapping me out of my sarcastic, negative mindset. No negativity! Starting today, I would become the happiest, most inspiring person ever!

I nodded my head in a determined fashion for emphasis. I couldn't let my formal upbringing stop me from becoming a happy little bumblebee! I tapped my forehead with my knuckles, imagining that I was knocking out all my seriousness and formality. Starting today, I wouldn't take anything seriously! I wouldn't be sad! There would be no such thing as depression!

With a newfound courage, I took strong, bold steps towards the large school entrance. Nothing would sway the formerly antisocial Rowan!

I felt a sudden impact, somebody crashing into me. I took a disoriented step back worriedly. I messed up already?

"Watch where you're going, brat." A _really_ good looking redhead scowled.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" I cried over dramatically, before quickly regaining my new, hyper composure. "Nice to meetcha', I'm Rowan!"

The redhead looked at me with distaste. "I'm Sasori." He managed out.

"Sasori, huh?" I skipped next to him. "You're pretty early!"

Sasori glared at me. "So are you, brat."

I grinned goofily. The overly happy girl attitude seemed well-suited for me. "Yeah, I am!"

Sasori said nothing. Instead, he continued walking, entering the school with an unfazed, bored aura around him.

"So, what brings you to this school?" I asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Scholarship." Sasori grunted. "For art."

My eyes went wide in awe. "Woah, that means you've gotta be talented as heck, Sasori-sempai!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I'm your sempai now?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah! You're awesome! I shall worship the ground you walk upon!"

"That's not what most people do."

"Bu_t I_ shall!" I glomped Sasori out of nowhere. "You'll be the coolest sempai ever!"

"Leave me alone, brat."

We started walking towards what seemed like the office. Thank goodness Sasori-sempai knows where he's going.. I sure don't.

"You know your way around here?" I asked with evident wonder in my tone.

"It's a requirement." Sasori replied simply.

I froze momentarily. Wait, I was_ required_ to know where I was going? Gah, can't I do anything right?!

"I knew that!" I laughed out loud, sweatdropping as I kept up with Sasori's swift pace.

"No you didn't."

I blinked. "How did you know?"

"You seem like the ditzy type."

I glared at my sempai. "I'm not a ditz! A ditz and a failure in life are different!"

Sasori looked at me with bemused eyes. "So you consider yourself a failure in life? Then why are you here?"

I was unable to react. How was I going to tell Sasori that my parents forced my way in here with over four hundred thousand dollars? There was no other way, I had to lie!

"I.. Um.." I thought up a lie quickly. Let's see.. What are my interests? Um.. Nightcore, anime, and videogaming.. "I'm an arist, too! A, uh, DJ, illustrator, and animator!"

NO! Why'd I say that?

"That's interesting, yet unbelievable. Prove it." Sasori smirked triumphantly.

I sighed in defeat. "Please don't tell anyone else, Sasori-sempai!" I begged. "The truth is that my parents bought my way into here! I can't do anything right! But if anyone finds out, I won't be able to spread happiness, and the world would end, and-"

"Just shut up, brat." My newfound friend cut me off. "I won't tell anyone."

Relief crashed into me, and in the spur of the moment, I hugged Sasori as tight as I could. "Thank you so much, Sasori-sempai!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and made a point of not hugging me back, so I was forced to awkwardly let him go.

"We need to check in at the office, brat. Hurry up." Sasori-sempai started walking again.

Minutes later, we reached the office. It was a considerable distance away from the entrance, weirdly enough. I just rolled my eyes and shook hands with the principle, then got my room key and left. Yeah, I won't go into detail about the uncomfortable process of meeting the headmistress, deal with it. Sasori and I quickly left the office, relieved to be out of Headmistress Nancy's vision. She looked creepy and strict. Never a good combo. _Ever._

"So, what dorm number are you, Sasori-sempai?" I cheerfully asked.

"Number 234."

I almost screamed. "You're right across the hall, then!"

"I see you read _some_ of the map." Sasori snorted as we climbed the stairs to the dorm floor.

"You should be happy our dorms are so close together!" I grinned. "Now you can teach me your ways of awesomeness, sempai!"

"Just go away!"

"I'm never going away!" I jumped around happily. "I shall be here for Sasori-sempai until the end of time!"

"That truly worries me." Sasori said without emotion.

"You're really unappreciative, you know that?" I poked Sasori repeatedly.

"Stop poking me."

"No."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop."

"No."

"Hey Sasori, you got yourself a girlfriend already?" A deep, gravelly voice behind us asked.

Sempai and I whirled around to see a fishy looking guy- literally. This dude looked like an effin' shark. _Sweeeeet._

"Hi, I'm Rowan!" I held out my hand for the fish-dude to shake.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The guy said, taking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The brat's not my girlfriend." Sasori spoke up.

Kisame frowned. "That's too bad. You're too lonely, Sasori."

"Hypocrite." Sasori shot back. "I don't see you taking interest in anybody."

"But Itachi's here!" Kisame grinned happily. "So he and I can hang out. But it seems that Deidara's late again."

"Deidara?" I cocked my head curiously. "Itachi?"

"Deidara is Sasori's best friend. They're both artists." Kisame explained.

"Tch, Deidara's view of art is misguided. Art is long lasting, and is to be preserved for extremely elongated periods of time." Sasori sniffed.

I raised an eyebrow. Sasori had friends? Talk about shocking.

"Itachi's my partner in crime." Kisame went on. "Not real crime, but we like to prank people."

"You guys are pranksters?" My interest spiked. "That's awesome!"

"It is." Another voice behind me said. I quickly turned around to see some dude about my age with jet black hair and dark eyes.

"Uh.." I said dumbly, before Kisame intervened.

"Rowan this is Itachi. Itachi, meet Rowan." Kisame introduced us.

"Rowan, huh?" Itachi stared at me with such force, it felt like his eyes were staring into the depths of my soul. Cue shuddering.

"Um, yeah.."

"Would you happen to be Rowan Freeman?" Itachi asked placidly.

"Maybe!" I broke out into a nervous sweat. Would this guy happen to know about my uselessness? Would he tell anyone?

However, all Itachi did was nod, and turn his attention to Kisame. "I have the shaving cream placed in the cafeteria, and the water buckets over the stage in the auditorium."

Kisame nodded. "Good. I covered the bathrooms on the first and second floor."

I backed away form the two warily, fearing for my life. They sounded like very serious, very genius pranksters.

"Don't worry." Sasori reassured me in his usual, bored manner. "Their pranks are usually harmless."

I gulped. "Usually?"

Sasori nodded, before stalking off to his dorm. I followed pursuit, heading to my own. With much trouble, I finally opened the door with my key. Stepping inside my dorm was an experience I'd never forget. The entire dorm was _huge_. A kitchen, laundry room, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a living room was what made up the dorm.

I almost gasped at the sight. Well, this school _is_ for the rich and talented. I don't know why I'm so surprised. The walls were a light blue, making the already spacious area seem even larger. Brown leather couches and furniture was strategically placed to give the dorm a cozy feeling. As I explored, however, I realized an importantly excruciating fact: there was only one queen sized bed in the farthest room. Yup.

_Only one bed._

It's like this stupid academy has the stupid idea to stupidly set up the stupid guys with the stupid girls and make us repopulate stupid babies or something stupid like that. The whole situation was stupid.

Well, whatever. Whoever my dorm-mate is, he'll have to adjust to sleeping on a couch or something. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I shook my head. New, positive, totally-not-awkward Rowan would share the bed!

With a grimace, I resolved to be nice about sleeping in the same bed as my dorm-mate. It's what a nice person would do, right?

Without anything else to do, I unpacked all of my luggage and school supplies. As I opened my drawer to put in some clothes, I found a student handbook and planner. Grateful to some answers to my confusion, I opened up the student handbook.

_Day One: Unpacking. Put all of your school supplies and luggage away after you have checked in at the school's main office(where you will receive your class schedules). You have the rest of the day to mingle with your dorm mate._

_Day Two: Assembly at 8:00. Report to homeroom afterwards. Passing periods are ten minutes in duration. Follow "Morning Assembly Schedule"._

_Day Three: Start normal class schedules._

_Breakfast, lunch, and dinner available. See page 43._

I let out a sigh of relief. Okay, I was less confused and hopeless feeling. Hooray! But still, it bothered me that my dorm-mate hadn't arrived yet. It had been at least four hours since I had arrived, since I took forever to unpack. Maybe he wasn't arriving at all? Hope filled me at the thought.

* * *

It was 10:00, but he still hadn't arrived. Anger surged through me. How on earth this this dude get admitted in here, anyways? It was rude to keep a lady waiting like this! I snorted. Me? A lady? Fat chance.

Still mildly annoyed, I put on my pajamas and grabbed my stuffed owl, Spells, set on going to bed. Because I was a total scaredy-cat, I kept my tiny nightlight on, letting a soft yellow glow bathe the room. It was much better than pitch black, where you were completely blind, especially counting on the fact that there was no window in the farthest room. You know, the one with the bed in it.

Rolling my eyes at the though of my dorm-mate, I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves by drowning them in sleep. It didn't work, of course, so I was awake for several more minutes, completely agitated. My hope that my dorm-mate wasn't going to arrive soon turned into fear. Was I going to be completely lonely for my four years at this stupid academy?

The dorm suddenly felt empty and scary. Even with the nightlight, panic seeped into me. I couldn't bear the stress alone! I didn't know what we were going to study! I wasn't smart enough! I blinked rapidly, realizing that I was going to depend on my roommate much more than I had initially thought.

I forced myself to calm down, closing my eyes and picturing myself as a Pokemon trainer instead of a helpless student. I cuddled up to Spells, considerably happy that my fear had turned to a tranquil calmness. However, that wonderful feeling only lasted for a few minutes, before I felt a hot breath on my neck.

I was about to jump and use whatever fighting knowledge I gained from Jackie Chan movies on whoever it was, when I heard a soft whisper say, "Hello, roomie. Guess we're stuck with each other for four years, hm."

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, giving me the courage to turn and look at my new roommate. Let me tell you, reader, my sixth grade fantasies of meeting a super hot guy roommate actually came true. Yes, I know. Astounding, right?

My dorm mate sat with his legs crossed on the bed, totally relaxed and unfazed. His blonde hair went over an eye, the rest tied up in a high ponytail. I got a tiny feel of arrogance coming from him, but he didn't seem too bad.

"Um.." I said slowly, before remembering my amazing personality change. "Hi! I'm Rowan Freeman! Nice to meetcha', roomie!"

"Deidara." The blonde grinned, holding his hand out.

I shook his hand, my eyes widening when I felt a wet feeling on my hand. I took it back quickly, looking at him curiously.

Wordlessly, but still with a cocky grin, Deidara held up his hands, a mouth on each. Woah, my dorm-mate suddenly turned ten times cooler.

"That's so cool!" I squealed, holding in the sudden urge to fangirl. Wait, fangirl? That's new.. I never fangirl over actual, real guys. Anime dudes were a whole other story, though.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Deidara tilted his head. "Or were you staying up to wait for your dorm mate, hm?"

I blushed. "I was _trying_ to sleep!"

"No need to get so red-faced. Just asking, hm." Deidara smirked.

I felt myself heat up even more. "I am so totally not red-faced!"

Deidara drew his face closer to mine. "Really? I think I know my colors, hm."

I stuck my tongue out, trying not to squirm at our close proximity, before flopping on my back. "You're late." I informed. "Good night."

"Good night, Captain Obvious." Deidara pulled the blankets over him. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that you didn't notice me arrive, though. I was able to take a shower and everything, but you were too wrapped up in whatever you were thinking about to pay attention, hm."

"Pokemon." I muttered. "I was daydreaming about Pokemon."

"Never heard that one before, hm." Deidara said simply, before turning over and staying quiet.

I decided that I definitely needed sleep too. Meeting my dorm mate was overwhelming enough, and his.. Interesting(and totally not hot at all) introduction just added on to my stress. How long would I last with Deidara as my roommate? I wasn't very good at keeping my hormones under control, and I could tell that was a definite weakness for me to have around him.

Darn it all. Stupid academy.

* * *

_That concludes chapter one. Oh, I forgot to mention, instead of "yeah" or "un" at the end of Deidara-kun's sentences, he says "hm", because that's what he says in Naruto Shippuden: Rising storm 3, and since that video game is the reason I'm writing this, well, I'll take after the video game._

_Also, as we progress into the story, and get into junior and senior year, lots of lime will show up. But that's gonna happen in like, Chapter 200 or something._

_So.. What did you think of this story so far? Tell me down when you review! One reviewer per chapter will receive a shout-out in the next chapter! Also, favorite and follow, if you don't mind! Thanks for reading, my beautiful reader._

_Yours Truly, _

_Princess Kaminari of the Sand, nya~_


End file.
